ghostwriterteamfandomcom-20200213-history
Cow-Eating Fish and Other Amazing Animals
Cow-Eating Fish and Other Amazing Animals is a title in the Ghostwriter book series, featuring Gaby Fernandez. The book is separated into seven chapters, where there is a small mystery, and various animals described afterwards. Besides Gaby, other team members Alex, Lenni, Jamal, Tina, Hector and Casey all make appearances. Synopsis Gaby tells about various animals, and their abilities and habits. Summary Mystery One: The Green Cheese Sweater Gaby is settled down to read, when her brother Alex angrily yells her name. He comes into the room, holding a green sweater with many holes in it. Gaby jokes about it, telling that her brother has a bad taste in clothes. Alex says that Gaby is always borrowing his things, and not taking care of them. He demands what she did to his favorite sweater. Gaby knows that the sweater is in fact, not his favorite, since he would have not waited until mid-winter to get it out of storage, and he would have taken better care of it. She also knows that the real culprit is a clothes moth caterpillar, which had eaten the stains on the sweater, creating the holes. Mystery Two: The Case of the Monster Face Gaby and Lenni are at a park, looking in some bushes for Gaby’s Frisbee. Suddenly, Gaby hears Lenni scream. She runs toward her, and sees that she was only startled by something. Lenni describes something creepy that she saw in the bushes, with strange eyes with odd pupils, and lips. Gaby pretends that she does not believe her at first. Lenni insists that she did see something. She cannot find it again, and so cannot prove what she saw. Gaby then tells her that she was kidding, and she knows that Lenni saw a caterpillar. Mystery Three: The Case of the Animal Leapers Gaby narrates this mystery, saying to imagine lifting something that weighs fifty more pounds that your own weight; jumping into a tree while holding something half your weight with your teeth; and jumping across a two-lane road without a running start. She then states that there are animals can do these things. She then challenges the reader to find out which animal described in the chapter can jump over a twenty foot fence, which she later reveals to be a mountain lion. Mystery Four: The Curse of the Tapping Desk Gaby, Hector, Jamal, Tina, and Alex are all in Hector’s room. Hector shares that he has been hearing a knocking noise in his room. Tina suggests that they try to find out what is making the noise, but Hector interrupts her, saying that the noise is currently happening again. They hear the noise, and discover that it is coming from Hector’s desk. Alex asks if he has jumping beans in his desk, but Gaby disagrees. She asks where Hector got the desk. Hector replies that his mother bought it at a used-furniture store, and Gaby states that she knows who the noise-maker is. The answer is later revealed to be a death-watch beetle. Mystery Five: The Case of the Sensitive Nose Gaby has taken Tina, Casey, and Alex to the Central Park Zoo to see her favorite animals. Casey states she likes zoos, but not the smell. Alex asks who they think which animal the smell is coming from. His sister replies that if they had the sense of smell of some animals, they would know what kind of animal the smell is coming from. She also says that they smell to animals, though Casey is confused at that. Gaby explains that many animals have a strong sense of smell, including the polar bears nearby, and that the bears could smell someone before they heard them. Alex makes a joke about that, stating that they would hear Gaby stating facts before smelling her. Gaby then asks the reader how far they think a polar bear can smell them from. The answer is that no one knows exactly, but one can definitely smell a human from one hundred feet away, and can probably smell one from half a mile away. Mystery Six: The Riddle of the Chilly Mammoth Gaby and Jamal are looking at a Tyrannosaurus rex at the museum. Jamal states that scientists can figure out the size of a dinosaur based on its footprints. Gaby asks how, and Jamal explains that scientists measure the distance between the footprints, and measure the leg bones of the dinosaur, if available. They compare the information with what is known about how modern animals move. Ghostwriter then creates a message, stating that he also loves the museum. He then asks them a riddle: How can you tell if a mammoth has been in your refrigerator? They both groan, and Gaby pleads with Ghostwriter to not tell them the answer. He did anyway, which was later revealed to be that they were would be footprints in the cheesecake. Mystery Seven: The Possible Pair Connection Gaby again narrates the last mystery, and tells that the Ghostwriter team works together to solve mysteries. She states that some animals also work together, such as zebras with wolves. Some teams are on purpose, while others are not. Some teams are ones that do not like each other. Sometimes, plants and animals work together. She then challenges the reader to figure out which animal teams pictured are ones that are correct. The answer is later revealed that all of them are. Category:Books